User blog:Blahbumian/Favourite Years on ZT
Rad and I were talking about this on Xat earlier today. We looked back and ranked our favourite (or most fun) years of our time on ZT. Here is my list of my favourite years on ZT, which I'll begin to explain in just a moment: 1. 2013 and 2014 (tied) 2.2012 3.2010 (although I'm very conflicted about this because a lot of sad things happened in 2010 as well) 4. 2011 5. 2008 6. 2015 7. 2009 Now, firstly, you might be surprised that I ranked 2013 and 2014 first. But as we were talking, both Rad and I realized something; We didn't realize it as it was happening, but 2013 and 2014 were the most eventful and fun years! There were a lot of contests, a lot of fantastic series and many other fun events. Of course, we didn't realize this at the time. During 2013 and 2014 we thought ZT was falling apart, like it wasn't 'as good as 2010' and of course, many users thought this way as well. But here is a truth that needs to be spoken: Many, if not most ZT users would say that 2010 was their favourite year, and I don't blame them. 2010 has a lot of great memories. But, with all that said, we seem to forget much of what actually happened in 2010. Let's start with the Pigle33 and Boss riots, which were a scary disruption to ZT's safety and stability. Those weren't the only riots; remember RamonaFan's fake 'death'? How about the April 2010 banning glitch? Also, a huge amount of users quit at the time, which is always a sad moment, but especially back then. Now, if that's not bad enough, let me remind you about the closing of the Canadian ZT Websites, one of the saddest moments in ZT history. Additionally, the introduction of VIP Memberships was downright frightening; for the first time in ZT history, users had to pay to share their movies, write comments and essentially be an active user in the ZT Community! When you look at 2010, as much as it had it's great memories, it was also one of the scariest time periods in our history. There was so much uncertainty about the future, which caused both excitement and worry. This is why I believe that the safety and stability ZT has today is one of the best things you could ever wish for. Sure, the moderators aren't as active; the website isn't as popular; and we SURE don't get any clips or as many Must-Sees, blogs and spotlights; but at least we don't have the fear of ZT potentially closing down tomorrow (although some users want to recreate that fear, which is unnecessary and unappreciated). We idealize 2010 because we always idealize the good old days of our childhood - back then we were little innocent children. We forget how difficult those times actually were on ZT. Imagine what would happen now if ZT had to go through 2010's events all over again! Luckily, we got through 2010 and I'm sure that ZT will continue to overcome its difficulties in the future. Now, another thing worth noting is that when we were talking on Xat, I ranked 2015 on the lowest spot, and 2009 on the second-lowest. Now, I realized why I shouldn't do this; 2015 was the year of ZT's 10th anniversary! Although ZT now is unfortunately quite inactive, if you go back 6 months, you'll find that March 2015 was very fun and I'm glad to have been able to see ZT's 10th anniversary. Therefore, I decided to rank 2015 second-last and 2009 last, since 2009 didn't really have that many fun times and was mostly filled with riots and conflicts. Anyway, I'd like to hear your opinions on which ZT years you would rank your favourite/most fun and least favourite/least fun! It's fine if you agree or disagree with me, I'd like to hear your opinion. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts